naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
'Clans' This is where the clans we allow are listed and their limitations are noted. *Any member of a clan with a Kekkei Genkai cannot learn an advanced nature other than the one of their kekkei genkai, EVEN IF THE MEMBER CHOOSES NOT TO HAVE THE KEKKEI GENKAI. 'Aburame clan' (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,and are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects with then live in symbiosis with their host. Aburame Clan (cannot use chakra natures) 'Akimichi clan' (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their varioussecret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" (食,shoku) on the their clothing. Akimichi Clan (cannot use chakra natures) 'Amagiri clan' (天霧一族, Amagiri Ichizoku) Many members of this clan use the Poison Mist in battle and also poisonous insects that are roughly the size of large rats. Besides having poisonous stingers, these insects can instantly emit a poison cloud when defeated. Some members have also been shown using a yellow mist that paralyses the target and some carry scrolls that can dispel poison and/or paralysis. Chūnin-level shinobi from the clan have been shown using kama as well as a cable with a piece of iron in the tip which they can enhance with fire-natured chakra. Amagiri Clan 'Fūma clan' (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) Is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from.They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. This type of shuriken use has spread beyond the Fūma clan Fuma Clan 'Haruno clan' The Haruno Clan is a long existing clan who suffered mediocrity for a long time until a particular Haruno, Sakura became the assistant of the great Sannin Tsunade, with this claim to fame to uplift them they soon became well known for their exceptional chakra manipulation and great medical ninjutsu skill. The Haruno Clan is wide spread and can be found in most lands, including its primary home - the Land of Fire. Haruno Clan 'Hatake clan' The Hatake Clan was formulated into an actual clan with the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and Kakashi Hatake actually settled down. He remained in Konohagakure for some time, continuing to train the shinobi of the new generation. He also settled down with a woman, becoming engaged in relations and bearing quite a few children. They were always reknowned for being adept with their skills in Ninjutsu, along with Hand Seals. It was not uncommon for them to actually succeed in placed also which none other could. There were no prodigies since the generation of Kakashi and the others, but none the less, it never stopped any of the relatives of the Hatake Clan to acheive that which that man had achieved. Now, the Hatake Clan is dispersed among many different villages and lands. Hatake Clan 'Hōzuki clan' (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) Is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them Hozuki Clan (must have a water nature) 'Hyūga clan' (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Hyuga Clan 'Inuzuka clan' (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) Is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Inuzuka Clan (cannot use chakra natures) 'Kaguya clan '(かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) Known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of a small group, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. However the one small group managed to escape eradication allowing their clan to survive a few more years. Kaguya Clan 'Kamihakuri Clan' A clan that resides mostly in Amegakure the people of this clan use their chakra to manipulate paper in to various forms and are very skilled in the art of origami. This clan can create a vast arsenal with paper but the weapons vary with rank, the more complex the weapon the more chakra required wielding and forming it. The User’s papers strength and durability depends on how much chakra is fused into it and the user’s skill. Also famous for their artistic talents in or out of combat with most favor the finer arts of Origami amongst others. As a rite of passage and show of skill each member is to form Origami wings as their skill increases their wing span increases as well. The kamihakuri's wing style vary from person to person to reflect their own personality. Kamihakuri Clan Kaminari Clan: The Kaminari Clan was formed about ten years after the death of the once great Naruto Uzumaki. The Clan is commonly known to be a traveling Clan. They can reside anywhere in the Shinobi World. This clan actually consists of two former clans named the Inazuma and the Kasai. The reason the two clans decided to join was the result of a long running fued that only made things worse for both families. This fued lasted for five years before two of the younger members became best friends. The firendship was secret for five years while they waited and planned their escape from the area. Once they planned the escape they ran away, but only to meet their demise by being mugged and killed by some traveling missing nin. The greeving process brought the two families together and formed a bond that ended up in the intermingling and inter breeding of the clans. This has been happening for the last sixty years. The Kaminari Clan has an great affinity with the Lightning nature and most of the time incorporate the fire nature into their arsenal aswell. The Fire nature is not always there though as the clan does intermingle with the clans in the village.Kaminari Clan 'Kamizuru clan' (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) Is a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well known. Kamizuru Clan 'Kedōin clan' (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) Is a small Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns to normal. Kedoin Clan 'Namikaze Clan' The Namikaze Clan is a clan that originated in the land of fire. They are well known for their skills in fuinjutsu and of course their lightning quick speed. This clan like many others does not have a kekkei genkai, but it is still a very powerful clan. Namikaze Clan (Must have Lightning Release.) 'Nara clan' (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) Is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. Nara Clan (cannot use chakra natures) Ranton Clan Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton; Viz "Gale Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines Lightning Release and Water Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Despite the name of this nature, it does not manipulate storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity that flow like water. The name is more symbolic, representing the names of the natures used to create this nature. In the movie, Hiruko displays a more literal version, manipulating storm clouds charged with lightning. This Bloodline also grants the user the ability to produce [ Black Lightning ]. Black Lightning is a unique form of Lightning Release. As the name suggests, the lightning produced by this ability's techniques is black in color. The ability to utilize black electricity was possessed by the Third Raikage, who passed it onto Darui. Both users have the stylized kanji for "lightning" (雷, kaminari) tattooed on their shoulders; Darui on his left and the Raikage on his right. This seems to be a distinctive trait, as Ginkaku and Kinkaku recognized Darui's possession of this ability through his tattoo. It is similar to Amaterasu in that it is the only other black-colored technique. Ranton Clan 'Rinha clan '(Rinha Ichizoku) A clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu. These specialist tend to be highly sought after in times of war. Rinha Clan 'Ryū clan '(龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) A powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilised the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū.However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryū, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. Ryu Clan 'Sarutobi clan' (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) Is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Sarutobi Clan (must have a fire nature) 'Senju clan' (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) A group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. Senju Clan (must have an earth nature OR a water nature) (to use the wood kekkei genkai BOTH natures must be there) 'Shirogane clan' (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Silvery-White Clan") The Shirogane comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they are highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it is their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. Shirogane Clan (cannot use chakra natures) 'Uchiha clan' (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) Was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. Uchiha Clan (must have a fire nature) (to use the blaze kekkei genkai you must first unlock mangekyo sharingan) (must unlock sharingan step by step, no starting out with it) Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. (must have a wind nature) Uzumaki Clan 'Yamanaka clan' (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolises a "positive love".Most members of the Yamanaka clan wear their hair in a long ponytail, which appears to be traditional. Yamanaka Clan (cannot use chakra natures) 'Yuki clan' (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Yuki Clan (must have a water nature OR a wind nature) (to have the ice kekkei genkai BOTH natures must be there)